


The Price of Fame

by monalisafrowns



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monalisafrowns/pseuds/monalisafrowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan flies to L.A. to meet up with Pete Wentz in the hopes of getting Panic! signed. Fame has a price, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Fame

            You’re such a dirty fucking slut. Is this how you get famous? Fuck your way to the top. You’re worthless. Cheap. Just a whore. This is all you’re good for.

 

            “Ryan?” Pete asked.

 

            Ryan snapped his head up to look at Pete. Not in his eyes though. His own eyes were too wet to catch a spark from the burning desire in Pete’s.

 

            “You okay?” Pete questioned.

 

            Ryan nodded slowly. Yeah sure. He was just fucking peachy. _Come over my house_ says Pete. _Let’s talk business_ says Pete. _Come alone_ says Pete. Of course you’d fucking jump on a plane and fly right out to L.A. You’d do anything Pete said. Pete’s your fucking idol. So this is how you end up sitting on the edge of his hot tub, feet dangling in the steamy water, only in a pair of Pete’s swim trunks, as Pete hands you a glass of amber liquid. Pete climbed into the hot tub, sighing as the hot water engulfed him.

            “Come on in, Ryan. You need to relax.”

 

            Hesitantly Ryan slid in. The water actually did soothe him, relaxing his tense muscles.

 

            “See? There you go. You look so stressed. Listen, don’t worry about anything. You guys are getting signed for sure. Spencer’s just great at the drums. Perfect back bone of the band. Brendon’s got such a range. Phenomenal voice. And he’s quite a looker. Great look for a front man. And Brent. Well he’s definitely not as good as me on bass.” Pete laughed.

 

            He shifted closer to Ryan. Almost touching him. He brought his hand up to brush against Ryan’s cheek. Ryan shuddered at the touch.

 

            “And you. You’re perfect. Your lyrics are beautiful. Just like you.”

 

            Pete held Ryan’s face with his hands, guiding his head to face him. Pete’s fingers were wet from the hot tub but still rough from playing the bass far too often. Pete leaned forward, capturing Ryan’s chewed lips. Ryan reacted immediately. Why resist? It’s what he was here for. Sell his body so that his band could get famous. Pete was already going to sign them. He loved their sound. He told all of them when he flew out to Vegas to watch them perform. Ryan was simply sealing the deal. How many teens had this chance to fuck their idol? To be almost entirely naked in their hot tub, lips furiously pressed against your own, hands palming your now hard cock? Ryan moaned against Pete’s lips. He let him slide his tongue inside. Pete groped him under the water, massaging his dick. Pete pulled himself out of the water and sat on the edge of the hot tub. He slid out of his swim trunks and tossed them aside. They landed with a wet noise on the concrete. And then there was Pete’s hard dick right there in front of Ryan. He licked his lips.

 

            “You wanna suck it, Ry?” Pete asked, voice husky.

 

            Ryan nodded greedily. Yes of course he wanted to. He was such a greedy cock slut. Wanted Pete Wentz’s dick shoved down his throat. He wrapped his lips around the head and licked vigorously. Pete groaned, placing his hand carefully on the back of Ryan’s head. Ryan eagerly took in more, shoving Pete’s length to the back of his throat. He gagged on it and Pete urged him further, pushing him by the back of his head. Ryan’s mouth was beautiful. The way he curled his lips was perfect and his tongue did things even Pete didn’t know a tongue could do. Pete yanked Ryan’s head back. Ryan whined at the loss of Pete’s dick. Pete smirked.

 

            “Such a greedy little cock whore. Don’t worry. Gonna fuck you so good and hard right now.”

 

            Pete stepped out of the hot tub. Ryan followed eagerly, hopping out of the too big swim trunks. He followed Pete to his bedroom, where Pete shoved him onto the bed. Ryan rolled onto his stomach, and then sat up on all fours. Pete groped his ass, running his hands along his back and between his thighs. Ryan moaned softly. The hands were removed momentarily. The sound of shuffling through a drawer was heard. Ryan felt fingers this time, pressing against his entrance. The two fingers pressed hard, rubbing in small circles. Ryan gasped loudly at the intrusion. Pete worked his middle finger rapidly, sliding the second one in soon after. Ryan rocked back on the digits. Wanting more, more. Pete moved quickly, cupping Ryan’s ass and squeezing gently. Pete removed his fingers and Ryan whined. He waited patiently as Pete coated his cock with lube. He pressed against Ryan’s hole, merely teasing him.

 

            “Pete, please.” Ryan begged.

 

            “Please what?”  
  


            “Fuck me. Please. I—I need you. Need your cock.”

 

            Pete shoved himself into Ryan in one hard thrust, filling him to the hilt. Pete held himself there for a moment, making Ryan feel every inch, feel it throbbing within him. Pete gripped Ryan’s bony hips and began pounding into him. Skin against skin, slapping loudly, echoing in the room. Pete was mostly silent, which unnerved Ryan. The only sounds from Pete were soft murmurs of encouragement. _Good slut. You take my cock so well._ Ryan felt even more like a dirty slut. Moaning greedily, loving all of it. Pete pushed Ryan’s head down into the mattress. Pete went harder, faster. Hitting that perfect euphoric spot over and over again. Ryan grew louder, losing control.

 

            “Tell me how good it feels.” Pete grunted.

 

            “Ah, mmm, it feels so fucking good.”

 

            “Yeah?”

 

            “Yes! Your cock. So good. I feel so full.”

 

            “So fucking tight Ry. Like a virgin.”

 

            Ryan groaned louder. His body tingled. _Like_ a virgin? Pete didn’t know how right he was. The growing fire in the pit of his stomach and his hard, leaking cock were almost too much. Messy hand jobs and rushed, awkward blow jobs locked away in Brendon’s bedroom didn’t compare to the sensation of Pete pounding him hard. His body was on sensory overload. Someone give him an award. Doing such a good job not to go under due to the immense pleasure. Ryan gripped the sheets until his knuckles were white.

 

            “Ugh, Ryan. I’m gonna come.” Pete grunted.

 

            Ryan gasped as Pete doubled his speed then suddenly pulled out. Ryan watched enough porn to know what was next. He scrambled to turn around and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out. Pete stroked quickly until he came hard, squirts of hot come hitting his face. Smearing in his hair and trickling down his throat. He licked his lips to gather the come around his mouth. Pete caressed his cheek and smiled. He kissed him softly, no tongue.

 

            “So good Ryan. I’m gonna make you guys so famous.” Pete murmured.

 

            Ryan fell asleep on that bed. Dried come in his hair. Body sore. Tears in the corners of his eyes.

 

~ * ~

 

            Plane rides from L.A. to Vegas are painful when you have to sit on your recently deflowered ass. Despite the fact the flight was barely an hour, it felt like so much longer due to the unbearable soreness. No one was at the airport to greet him. He took a taxi home. When he arrived at his home he found it to be empty. His dad was nowhere to be found and a note was not left anywhere. Ryan unpacked his bag slowly, no motivation to really hurry with this task. His cell phone vibrated from the bed, startling him. Spencer was calling.

 

            “Hey!” Spencer beamed immediately after Ryan hit “accept”.

 

            “Hey Spence.”

 

            “Did you just get back?”

 

            “Yeah. I was just unpacking.”

 

            “Brent and Brendon are over here. You should come over! Tell us about L.A. and Pete. And of course if we got signed and all. You know, important details like that.”

 

            “Alright. I’ll see you.” Ryan sighed, hanging up.

 

            He left his half unpacked bag on the bed. He went next door to find the garage door of Spencer’s house open and Spencer, Brendon and Brent lounging inside.

 

            “Ryan!” Brendon shouted, bounding over to the skinny boy.

 

            He hugged Ryan tightly. Ryan winced, sucking in air sharply.

 

            “Did we get signed? How’s Pete in person? I bet L.A. was so nice.” He was babbling again.

 

            “Maybe if you be quiet he’d tell us.” Brent muttered.

 

            Brent went over and dragged the babbling Brendon away. Ryan followed them into the garage. The three looked at him expectantly.

 

            “Pete loves us. He signed us right away. He said once we all graduate we can record an album. He said he’s gonna make us famous.”

 

            The three other boys burst into cheers, hugging each other and jumping around. Brendon snuck a kiss to Ryan’s cheek.

 

            “You did it, Ry.” Brendon smiled softly.

 

            Yeah. He did it all right.  


End file.
